


Denied

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Anonymity, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Killing, Murder, Non-Consensual Violence, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica goes out looking for an anonymous person to feed on and she finds one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Anonymity' for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Marked as 'underage' because Jessica will always be in the body of a 17 year old.
> 
> Marked as 'non-con' because of the non-con feeding.

Jessica’s heart should be thumping in her chest. She knew it couldn’t, it had stopped a while ago but she could almost feel it, a shadow of a beat.

Walking into the diner she known exactly what she wanted. She wanted the first sleazy guy, she wanted sex and blood and everything she wasn’t allowed. She wanted everything her father had warned her about. She wanted everything she couldn’t ask Hoyt for. And it was all too easy in places like these.

She ordered a coke and nibbled on the straw. She wouldn’t drink it but she hadn’t wanted anyone to look at her and think _fanger_ and that’s what would have happened if she’d ordered a TruBlood. 

She got her wish soon enough, a trucker, plaid shirt and all, sidled up to her and started dropping every line in the book. Jessica smiled sweetly and laughed at every lame joke. When he offered to buy her a drink, she offered him something more. He looked like his Christmas had come twice and was circling back around again. She took him by the hand and led him out of the cheap diner.

She didn’t ask his name and she ignored him when he asked for hers. Butterflies rose in her stomach as he pulled open the door to one of the trucks. She ignored them too, she’d lied to Bill, she’d picked this guy up, it was too late to stop now.

He lifted her up into the passenger’s seat and walked round to the driver’s side door, letting himself in.

“I know a motel...” He started but Jessica knew her nerves wouldn’t hold out that long, there’d be too many chances to turn back, too many things he could say between here and there. She instantly stopped him talking by leaning over and placing her hand over his cock. 

“I think here will be just fine.” She said, her voice low and soft. If necessary, she would glamour him but her hand seemed to work just as well.

“Ok then.” He said and pushed up into her hand. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes; he obviously thought this was going to be all about him. If only he knew what it was really about, what his purpose was.

Jessica took a deep breath, she didn’t biologically need the oxygen but it soothed her. She climbed up onto her seat, kneeling on it so that she could get across the gear stick and onto his lap. He kisssed her and she cringed away, letting him distract himself on her neck. She felt like she was going to be sick. Was she really doing this? Seducing a douche and letting him touch her, letting him paw at her ass underneath her dress. She shifted forward so she didn’t have to look at him and the slight move meant that his cock was now pressing hard between her legs. A jolt went through her and she didn’t feel sick anymore. _She was doing this._ He was a complete stranger, she didn’t even know his name, he could be married and have kids or he could have never had anything more meaningful than cheap fucks in seedy motels. She would never know. She wouldn’t know because she was going to bite him and suck him and drain him and kill him. 

He reached up and a condom wrapper caught her eye. She leant back, purposefully dragging herself over his cock. She needed to stall him for a second. Just long enough for that truck to pass. Just long enough for her to be sure they were out of sight of everybody.

“No, no, before we go any further, there’s something I want you to know.” She babbled, improvising.

“Yeah? What’s that, sugar?” He said, after ripping open the wrapper with his teeth and spitting out the foil. She tried not to cringe again.

“Err...” She searched around in her mind for something that would stop him in his tracks. “I’m a virgin.”

She watched as he tried not to react. She knew what was going through his head. How he’d be the first and how tight she’d be. Maybe he thought he’d be the first person to ever make her come. Maybe he thought she’d be so grateful, she’d become his cockslut and beg for him to fuck her until she wouldn’t be able to walk straight.

“Oh, yeah? That’s ok; I’ll be gentle with you.” He said, his voice patronizing and the idea laughable. Maybe if he was lucky, she’d be gentle with him. “In fact, I kinda like it.” He said and laughed. 

“Really?” She felt her own issues rising up and mixing with her blood lust. How dare he get off on the idea that every time she wants to have sex, it’ll hurt like hell. “Well, I don’t like it one bit.”

She extended her fangs and hissed for dramatic effect. She pinned his arm up and sank her teeth into his neck. The blood started escaping around her mouth and she had to lap it up, desperate for it not to get away, not to be wasted. As disgusting as he was, his blood was better than any flavour of that TruBlood shit. It was hot on her tongue and warmed her all the way through. 

She pushed herself forward and backward over his cock, riding him, sinking her fangs in deeper with every roll of her hips. She almost wished she had let him inside her and then she could fuck herself on his dick as she drained the life out of him. It didn’t matter anymore who he was or how much of a pig he’d been, all that mattered was the friction on her clit and the blood flowing down her throat, both lusts mixing together, powerful enough to make her come easily, satisfying every urge she’d been denying.

She felt his cock twitch against her, still hard despite the fact she was swallowing his blood as fast as it would leave his body. His head lolled to the side and his eyes had closed, she could barely hear his heart beating. She pulled herself off his neck, she felt sick again. Somewhere in the struggle he’d ripped the front of her dress open, she pulled it back around herself and shivered. He was still alive but barely. It was almost worse than if he’d been dead. He was still a person and he was fighting for his life because of her. All the questions she’d not cared about earlier suddenly needed answering.

“Fuck!” She swore and pushed open the truck door. She climbed out and pulled him with her, throwing him over her shoulder and slamming the door before running off faster that the humans could follow.


End file.
